


Dom Night

by LadyDracona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Caning, Cock Rings, Complete, Confessions, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Masturbation, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Punishment, Regret, Restraints, Riding Crops, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracona/pseuds/LadyDracona
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dancing around each other for far too long. When 'Dom Night' at the local BDSM club presents itself to them, they both take full advantage of the night. Throw into the mix a matchmaking best friend and his snarky husband, and you have pure entertainment.Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, and I'm not gaining any monetary profit off of it. All rights to the characters and series goes to JK Rowling!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Dom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written a story like this in a while, and this is MUCH more graphic than what I normally write. Figured I might as well have a bit of fun at random while I come up with the next chapter for Trust of the Elements. I love the idea of a domme Hermione & sub Draco. It's not a typical scenario you see, so it gives an interesting twist to work with. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Hermione internally cursed her best friend as she looked around the club, Crimson Dreams. It was a BDSM club and Harry, the ever constant pain in her arse, had coerced her into coming here tonight. She'd only done so because he'd gotten on his knees and begged. She couldn't turn him down after all these years, no matter how hard she tried. She was thankful that no one would talk about her being here though. Privacy wards intended to cause great pain if anyone so much as talked about what happened in the club were present everywhere. What happened in Crimson Dreams, stayed there. It was one of the reasons they came here so often.

It had been a shock when Harry admitted to her about his alternative lifestyle. After the war he'd tried being with Ginny but it never worked out. So it was after they were together two long years, that Harry came to her saying he needed to confess something. That night they'd both consumed a bottle and a half of firewhiskey each as he bared his soul to her. She remembered how much she'd needed it after she had found out her best friend was not only a submissive, but gay as well. To take it even further, he was into older men. Not just any older man caught his fancy either. Her best friend was completely caught up in the web of one Severus Snape.

They had thought Snape had died in the final battle, but they were wrong. In a final desperation move during the war, the Potions Master had dosed himself with a home brewed anti-venom and blood replenisher. What they had thought to be his death was merely him passing out from blood loss. He'd awoken a few hours later and used the chaos in the castle to have an elf apparate him home and hide until the dust settled. Harry had gone back to find his body only to find him missing, and searched for him for six months. Supposedly the two of them had a heart to heart about his memories and since then had worked towards a friendship that bloomed into something more.

It had been five years since Harry and Ginny had split, four since he and Snape had gotten together, and three years since he'd dragged her along with him to Crimson Dreams. She'd admit she loved coming to the place, but hated one particular night, Dom Night. It was the one night a month when the wolves descended on this place in packs and it drove her barmy. Doms could openly seek out submissives for one night of play if the submissive agreed. When she first started coming here it had been a nightmare. No amount of telling the various doms that she was not a submissive but in fact a domme herself could drive the point home. They all couldn't believe it and refused to acknowledge it. After three nights of enduring that shite, mostly to watch over Harry when his Dom wasn't there, she'd approached the management about the problem. What made the entire situation worse, was the fact that Draco Malfoy was the manager that approached her.

“ _You wished to speak to me, Granger?” he'd asked, smirk in place._

“ _If you're the manager then yes I would.”_

_He nodded and quickly scanned the crowd, seeing a few Doms eyeing them. He escorted her towards an alcove near the back, before taking a seat, her sitting across from him.“What seems to be the problem?”_

“ _Why does this club have no way to distinguish dominants from subs during Dom Night?”_

“ _I would think it would be obvious who the dominants are, Granger” he stated, taking a sip of the drink he had in his hand. “Has there been some confusion?”_

“ _It would seem that some in this club cannot accept that I will not bend and bow to them, Malfoy. After three nights of this shite, I am at my wits end.” Draco's eyes widened when he saw the fire in her eyes, remembering how feisty she was in school._

“ _You are a domme, Granger?” she nodded and he looked thoughtful before speaking. “I assure you that it was not our intention to have these incidents happen. Do you have any suggestions?”_

“ _Have you ever thought to have the subs wear some sort of wrist band to make it easier to tell them from the rest of the crowd?” she asked, leaning back, resting her arms on the back of the leather couch._

“ _I had not, but now that you mention it, I will bring it up with the owner. I'm sure he'd be willing to oblige” he finished his drink and placed it on the table, before turning to her. “Have there been any other issues so far?”_

“ _None that I can think of, but I'm sure if I think of something, you'll know about it.”_

_He had nodded and went to stand and walk away before turning back to her. “By the way, Granger. You should let your dominant side out more often. It's rather sexy when a woman takes control.”_

Before she'd had time to react the blond was out of the alcove, already halfway through the crowd. She smiled regardless at his words, and left the alcove feeling much more confidant than before. The following week they'd implemented requiring all submissives to wear a white wrist band on Dom Night if they were available to play with others. She smiled upon seeing the success of the new rule at the next Dom Night.

She'd approached him only one more time, and he'd agreed immediately to her suggestion. There was now an universal safeword for the club, _nightmares,_ that forced management to step in and stop any play when a dominant refused to do so. It came after she'd witnessed a Dom flogging a submissive until she passed out, even after she'd whispered her safe word. He'd been thrown out, but not before Hermione hexed his nether regions to where he felt like his balls were on fire.

After that she'd made it a bi-weekly ritual to come to the club, feeling it was an escape away from the hassles of the Ministry. Every time she arrived to find a drink already made and waiting for her. When she asked the bartender who had requested it, he simply said they wished to remain anonymous. She wasn't a fool and it didn't take much to figure it out. She knew Malfoy had requested it. She didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, so she let it happen.

After six months of attending the club, having had her first drink awaiting her arrival, and having no issues with the club, she felt that some sort of game was at play. The feeling grew with the fact that every night she was present, Malfoy would come by halfway through the night personally asking how her evening was going. She'd smile at him and tell him she was having a wonderful time, and he'd move on from there. It became a ritual for them, one that she relished. It also helped that he was walking sex in his skin tight pants and silk shirts. She loved having their little moments together, but the view as he walked away was just as amazing.

“Got your mind set on finding a sub tonight, Hermione?” her thoughts were interrupted and she smiled, turning to see her best friend and his Dom standing behind him.

“You know how I feel about Dom Night, Harry” she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“There is nothing wrong with testing the waters with a sub, Ms. Granger” Snape said, his usual sneer present.

“I don't play casually, Snape.” He nodded at her remark, before his eyes rose to look behind her.

“Why is that, Granger?” she shuddered slightly at the voice behind her, turning to see cool gray eyes staring back at her. “Surely you can find someone in this club that would want to submit to your every request.”

“Their submission is a moot point, Draco” she smirked, seeing his eyes darken slightly at her purring his name lightly. “I don't want something casual. If I choose to play, I'd rather it be more than just one quick night in a club.”

“Who said that it has to end tonight if both parties enjoy it?” he smirked back, before lifting his drink to his lips. It was then that Hermione noticed the white wrist band he was wearing.

“You're a submissive?” he nodded. “I always thought you were a dominant.”

“Haven't you learned by now that looks can be deceiving?” Her eyes narrowed at him, before he held up his hand. “I'm only submissive when I play, otherwise I'm neutral. I like to occasionally submit myself before a woman and make her feel like a goddess. Is that such an outrageous thing?”

“Malfoy, if you have something to say, then say it. I'd like to enjoy my drink and then watch a few exhibitions.”

“I know you may be against the idea of casual play, Granger, but not everyone is. I for one find one night to test the waters between a domme and potential sub to be quite exciting. If you ever change your mind, seek me out” he winked at her, before turning his gaze to the two men behind her and nodding, walking off swiftly.

Hermione turned around to gaze at the two behind her, seeing them both giving her a look. She raised her eyebrow at them and Harry sighed, turning to whisper something to Snape. Onyx eyes met emerald ones and he nodded, before walking off in the direction that Malfoy had gone. Rolling her eyes, she turned back towards the bar and sipped at her drink.

“Hermione, what was that?” Harry asked, taking the seat next to her at the bar.

“What are you talking about, Harry?”

He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, “Really Hermione? You are going to try and tell me there's nothing going on there? He was practically begging you to play with him.”

“You know why I don't play casually, Harry” she said, sipping her martini. “I don't want casual flings! I want it to be with someone I know.”

“Does this have anything to do with Ron?” he asked, seeing her flinch at the mention of their friend.

Ron and her had also tried dating, but it was never meant to be. They'd already been together four years, and she had been tired of living a vanilla lifestyle. Ronald had always fought her in every aspect of their relationship, and when she'd try and be dominant he lashed out at her. He was disgusted by it, saying it was wrong for a witch to be in control. It felt like a slap in her face that he was so close-minded about it. Their relationship shattered after that. Three months of them barely touching and him being distant had been enough for them to agree to go their separate ways. A week later, he'd already found someone new and she'd been left with nothing but a broken heart. The red head had grown distant from them even more when Harry broke it off with Ginny.

“I don't want to talk about Ronald, Harry” she quickly finished off her drink, ordering another.

“Hermione, you're like a sister to me, and I know what he did stung deeply, but you need to try and find a way to move past him” he smiled as she looked up at him. “It's been three and a half years. You need this, so stop dancing around the subject and give Malfoy what he asks for already. You two have been playing this dance with each other for almost a year now.”

“What are you talking about-”

“He buys you drinks, he's checked in on you every night you're here, and he seems to only have eyes for you. This is the first night he's ever worn a white wrist band and he's turned down every domme in the building so far tonight, except for you” he said, pointing to her. “Severus is going to have my balls for telling you this, but he thinks you two would be a good match.”

“There's too much bad blood between us-”

“That's utter shite and you know it!” he growled, surprising her. Though he was submissive, Harry still had his moments where he could take a leading role. “Draco hasn't called you a mudblood or anything else since the war. I think at the very least you should talk to him. Severus thinks you need to just lock yourselves in a room and punish him for every wrong he's done to you and then shag out your frustrations.”

“Harry, I am not about to shag Draco Malfoy!” she said with a laugh.

“Oh don't act like you don't want to!” he growled, gulping down his firewhiskey. “I've seen the way your eyes follow him as he leaves. Even I can admit he's got a nice arse! If you want to play with him and shag him, then do it! At the very least then you won't be looking at each other like you want to shag all the time.”

She sighed as he walked off, before turning and looking around at the other patrons in the bar. Scanning the crowd she noticed Malfoy at the end of the bar, being chewed out by Snape. The older man was hissing at him under his breath and she saw Draco's face flushed at whatever he was saying. Just then, Harry walked over, placing a hand on Snape's arm, and the two men looked at him, before Snape gave the blond one final glare and walked away.

Looking down at her drink, Hermione sighed, before thinking over what Harry had said. She looked over at the blond to see him sitting there' nursing his own tumbler of whiskey. She was about to turn away when a very voluptuous red head walked over and smiled at him. She could tell she was a domme, but had never interacted with her prior. The witch ran her hand over his wrist, fingering the white wrist band before he roughly pulled it away, mouthing something to her and shaking his head. The witch seemed angry at him, hissing something in his ear, before storming off. Letting Harry's words run through her head one last time, Hermione picked up her drink, making her way over to the blond.

“Malfoy” she called out when she was behind him, but he refused to look up at her. “Draco Malfoy, you will look at me right now!”

Instantly his eyes shot up to hers, shocked at her tone. “What is it, Granger?”

“Follow me” she motioned for him to come with her and he raised his eyebrow at her. “We need to talk.”

He nodded and followed behind her, the two of them moving through the crowd to the back of the club. Unfortunately all of the alcoves were full, and there was no where to talk privately. Turning to look at him, he motioned towards the employee area and she nodded. They made their way down the hallway towards the back rooms, before entering an office. She heard the faint whisper of locking and privacy spells as he closed the door.

Once inside, she looked around and noticed the room looked to be a mix of an office and small sitting area. The walls were a light golden color, while the furniture was all dark black leather and the desk was cherry wood. He moved and sat down on one of the couches to the side, and she moved to sit next to him placing her drink on the table in front of her.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked, avoiding her gaze.

“Look at me!” she growled, grabbing his chin and forcing his eyes to meet hers. “During this conversation you will look at me when you answer me, is that clear?”

“Yes ma'am” he whispered, shuddering slightly at feeling the dominance in her voice.

She smiled and nodded, before releasing his chin, “What did Snape say to you?”

He gulped before looking into her eyes. “He told me to stop being so forward with you, because it was going to scare you off.”

“Why are you wearing the wrist band all the sudden? I've never seen you wear one before tonight.”

“I was hoping for a chance to play with someone, but very few witches in this club interest me at the moment.”

“Not even the red head who approached you just before I walked over?”

His eyes narrowed instantly, his eyes growing darker. “She was demanding I be her submissive. I reminded her of the rules of the night and told her no. I don't bow down to a domme that easily.”

Hermione thought over what he'd said and nodded. Dominants weren't allowed to force the submission, but the witch had tried. “Yet you approached me about us playing tonight.”

“You're...special.”

“How so?” she asked, picking up her drink and taking a sip of it, her eyes never leaving his.

“Look Granger-”

“Hermione” she corrected, him raising his eyebrow at her. “If you want to play with me in any form, I expect you to call me by my name outside of it.”

“Alright, Hermione.” He closed his eyes a second, before opening them again to look at her. “You're special because you're an enigma to me. I remember you being bossy and taking control from time to time in classes, but I never suspected you to be a dominant. Sure, Potter and Weasley followed you around for years like lost puppies, but you never seemed to have that aura about you. I find it fascinating and extremely sexy.”

“You find the idea of me being a domme sexy?” he nodded and she shook her head. “Thank you Malfoy, but I find that hard to believe. I must admit the fact you're a submissive surprised me as well.”

“I got used to hiding it after the war.” He smirked at her and leaned forward. “You can find what I said hard to believe all you want, but it is the truth, Hermione. There is nothing sexier than watching a woman take control and having a man on his knees begging and praising her like she's a goddess.”

“So are you only a submissive or are you also a masochist too?” she saw his eyes darken slightly and smiled.

“I'll be blunt and spare you the runaround, Hermione” he gulped, before looking directly in her eyes. “I'm a submissive masochist who loves being tied up, flogged, caned, whipped and degraded while also being allowed to praise my domme and thank her for every single blow. I'm a voyeur and love orgasm denial and edging. If at the end of the night I am lucky enough to be allowed to bring her to orgasm, then I am completely grateful. However, I know that I must earn that opportunity, and will do whatever she asks of me to be given it.”

Hermione shuddered at his words. Something about the ferocity in his gaze made her suddenly very aware of their current situation. As she looked at him she noticed his eyes flicker to her lips and back up to hers, before he turned away. Quickly she reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. There was a fire in them and it instantly made her wet her knickers. Not even Ron had ever looked at her with that much intensity.

“Why me Draco? Why now?” she whispered, never looking away. “Why after all these years have you asked me to do this?”

“Because I want one chance to make up for all the times I did wrong by you when we were kids” he reached up and wrapped his hand around hers. “If that means you have to punish and break me, do it. I just want to show you how sorry I am for what happened.”

Hermione couldn't help it, and started giggling at his words. She knew it was wrong, but memories of what Harry had told her came to her mind and she covered her mouth, trying to smother the sounds. Seeing her reaction, Draco instantly pulled away and scowled at her. Shaking his head, he went to stand up and leave, but her calling his name stopped him.

“Draco wait, please!” she called out, calming her laughter and standing to face him. “I'm sorry for laughing.”

“You find all of this funny don't you Granger?” he asked, turning and glaring at her. “Just a fun little game between you and Potter to see how much you can fuck with me?”

“Draco, I wasn't laughing at you!” she hissed, moving over and pushing him against the door, glaring right back at him. “I was laughing because of something Harry told me earlier.”

“What?”

“Harry said that Snape thought it would be a good idea for us to just lock ourselves in a room and I punish you for everything, and then us shag afterwards” she watched him process what she said, before sighing, “Now can you see why I laughed?”

She watched him process what she'd said, before he slowly started chuckling himself. It became infectious and the two of them both stood there laughing at the situation. Once they calmed down, he looked down at her, before noticing her hand was still resting against his chest. She noticed as well and went to pull away, but was stopped by him lightly grabbing her wrist.

“Please do this for me Hermione” he whispered, her searching his eyes and seeing the pain in them.

“Draco, you already paid for what you did.”

“Not to you!” he hissed, lowering his gaze, “I did so many wrong things to you, and I deserve punishment for them. Punish me please!”

She pulled back with a gasp, shaking her head at him. “I forgave you for that long ago Draco! You need to forgive yourself.”

“Don't you think I've tried?!” his eyes shot up to meet hers. She watched as he quickly undid his left cuff link before yanking the sleeve up, revealing the dark mark that was covered in raised scratches where he'd obviously cut himself. “I tried for so many years to forgive myself for what I did. When that didn't work, I tried to punish myself for ever being stupid enough to be marked.”

“So you think me punishing you will work?!” she gaped at him when he nodded, before shaking her head. It didn't feel right to her, and she knew there was something missing. Turning back to look at him, she caught the desperation in his eyes. “If I wanted to punish you for anything Draco, it would be for this stupid little game you've been playing with me since that first night I asked to speak to you!”

“Then let's start there.”

“NO!” she yelled. “I am done playing this game with you Draco Malfoy! I know there is something you are not telling me, and until you are brave enough to admit to me what that is, we will not be having this discussion again! Goodbye Draco.”

She waved her wand at the door, removing the locks, before storming out of the office. Halfway through the club she heard Harry call out her name, but chose to ignore him. Stepping out into the streets she quickly made her way to the apparation point and headed home. Once there she promptly sat down on her sofa, crying as she thought over the conversation they had.

She couldn't punish him for something she didn't feel he needed to be punished for. He'd obviously felt so guilty about how he had been, but they'd been out of school for years. They were adults now, not children. He shouldn't be living with the guilt of his past. The more she sat there, she knew her decision had been the right one. Above all else, Draco Malfoy had to stop living in his past sins.

She'd stayed on the sofa for nearly an hour, before there was a loud knock on her door. Jumping slightly she turned to look at it, calling out to ask who it was. Hearing Harry's voice on the other side, she stood and smoothed out her clothes, wiping her face as best she could, before opening the door. She was shocked to see Snape was with him, but scowled upon seeing the blond he had a tight grip on the collar of.

“I don't want to talk if he's going to be here.”

“Like it or not Ms. Granger, he will be here for this conversation. May we come inside?” Snape asked, glaring at the blond when he tried to wiggle out of his grip. She nodded and let them in, before he promptly shoved the blond over to the sofa and pointed to it. “Sit down, Draco!”

She watched the blond immediately sit down, hanging his head and refusing to look at her. Harry pulled her aside and asked if she was alright and she nodded, before he turned and knelt next to the chair that Snape was seated in. Instantly the older man's hand rested on Harry's head, lightly toying with his hair, a slight smile gracing his features.

“Ms. Granger, why did you run from the club?” he asked, moving his hand to rest on Harry's shoulder.

“He didn't tell me the truth. When we were talking, I could see there was more than he was willing to tell me, and I'm not going to play games with him. I wanted the whole truth and he refused to give me it, so I left. Until he's able to admit it all to me, I'm not going to entertain any of his requests.”

“Draco is that true?” he asked, eyeing the blond, before he nodded. “Then tell her what the bloody hell it is so you both can stop running around in circles!”

“I can't!” the blond whispered, Hermione noticing the strain in his voice.

“Severus?” Harry whispered, looking up at him. “May I talk to him privately for a moment?”

“Go ahead, but don't be too long.”

Harry nodded and stood, moving over to grab the blond's arm. “Let's talk in the kitchen, Draco.”

Hermione watched them leave the room, before seeing Harry wave his wand to put up a silencing charm. She turned back to stare out the window when her thoughts were interrupted by Snape moving over to sit directly across from her.

“He's scared, Ms. Granger.”

“Why though?”

“I cannot tell you that, but you must be patient with him. You must remember that his home was the base of operations for Voldemort. He saw many traumatic things occur there in the short time he was there before his seventh year. He most likely is haunted by it.”

“I can't punish him for what he did to me in school, sir. He was a typical teenager, immature and trying to fit in where he felt he could best. Punishing him for that feels wrong to me.”

“Then after Harry gets done talking to him, you need to tell him that.” She nodded just as they heard Harry's voice carry through the room. She looked over to see a smirk on the former Professor's face and caught on easily. Harry had taken the privacy spell down on purpose.

“Stop being a pussy Draco and tell her already! You're going to lose a chance at this if you don't stop being a little bitch about this!”

“You don't understand Harry!” they heard the blond yell back. “I've wanted to tell her for months now, but I can't! I was hoping by buying the drinks and such she'd figure it out already!”

“Buying her drinks and making sure she was enjoying herself isn't going to give her a hint about how you feel” they heard the Gryffindor respond, before he sighed. “Draco, how exactly do you feel about her?”

“Why are you asking me Harry? You know how I feel!”

“Yes, because Severus told me, but I want to hear it directly from you!”

“I'm mad about her alright! I have been for years!” Hermione's eyes bulged at hearing this, before looking at Snape to see him smirking while looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at the older man, quickly mouthing 'you knew' and he nodded, before scowled at him.

“Then tell her Draco! Stop hiding it and actually tell her!” Harry hissed back to the blond and they heard him sigh. “You never know! She may have feelings for you as well.”

“Harry James Potter!” she yelled upon hearing this, giving away they could be heard. Harry winced at hearing her, turning to look at her with a sheepish grin. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, but he simply shrugged and walked back over to kneel next to Snape.

“He wasn't going to come clean, so I forced the situation.”

“You have far too much Slytherin in your Harry!” she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I wish” he whispered, before having his hair gripped by the Slytherin next to him and Snape hissing something in his ear that made him whimper. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“You will be when we get home” Snape growled, before standing and looking at the blond. “Since it seems that the cat is out of the bag, we will be leaving. You two obviously need to have a very serious talk now, so stop beating around the bush and be open with her. I better not find out come morning that you mucked this up again boy!”

“You won't, sir” Draco whispered, hanging his head, and the older man nodded.

Both Draco and Hermione watched as he motioned for Harry to stand, before the two left through the floo in a hurry. Once they were gone, Draco slowly looked up to find her only a few feet away staring at him. He tried to look away, but paused when she cleared her throat. Seeing there was a fire in her eyes, he gasped when she motioned for him to come closer. Slowly approaching her, he stopped a foot in front of her.

“On your knees” she commanded, his eyes bulging at her command. “Do it now, or I will make you regret it!”

Instantly he got onto his knees, leaning back on his heels, placing his hands behind his back. She smiled at seeing him do this, naturally submitting to her. She reached out her hand and placed it under his chin, making him look up at her. She saw the same look he had from earlier, but this time there was a slight bit of fear in his gaze too.

“What kept you from telling me earlier tonight?”

“I didn't want to ruin the evening by telling you. I felt if I did then you'd never give me a chance” he whispered, shaking slightly as she carressed his cheek.

“Draco, you should have been upfront with me. Isn't one of the most basic rules of this sort of thing to trust each other?” he nodded and she sighed. “So stop hiding and tell me the truth. How do you really feel?”

“That first night we talked in the club that night, I was shocked that you were a domme. I didn't know what to expect, but that was certainly not it. At the time I didn't have any feelings for you, but that changed as time went on. I originally bought you the drinks as a thank you, but when I saw you smile after the first one, I couldn't stop. As I watched you enjoy yourself more and more, I couldn't help starting to love seeing you smiling at something I did.”

Hermione nodded at this, before pulling a chair over and sitting in front of him. “Go on.”

“About two years ago, I saw you watching one of the demonstrations and couldn't take my eyes off of you. A domme was punishing her sub by caning him because he'd disobeyed her. I saw the way your eyes lit with a fire in them that I hadn't ever seen before. It was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't look away, even when you started to play with yourself while watching.”

Hermione gasped at hearing this. She had purposely sat in a darkened far back corner to observe that demonstration. It had turned her on so much, she couldn't help but get herself off at watching it. She had never realized that someone could see what she was doing. As if reading her mind, the blond chuckled, shifting lightly.

“No one else saw you. I'll admit I was selfish, and wanted to be the only one seeing it, so I placed a notice-me-not spell over you. You have no idea how hot it was to watch you that night, Hermione.”

“So you purposely without my knowledge watched me get myself off to that demonstration?” she asked, him noticing the fire had reignited in her eyes, before he nodded. “That was a very big mistake, Draco.”

“Are you going to punish me for it?” he asked, his voice slightly hitched.

“Draco, why do you want me to punish you so damn much?”

“I deserve it-”

“NO! You do not deserved to be punished for what you did as an immature boy!” she growled, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer. She noticed him wince at this, but ignored it. “I can understand punishing you for it, but only if you were still the same way as you were all those years ago. Are you still the same Draco Malfoy as you were in Hogwarts?”

“No ma'am” he whispered.

“Then I will not punish you for it. I forgave you for that long ago, Draco. Your constant guilt is enough of a punishment for that.” Letting go of his hair, she leaned back, watching as the emotions flashed over his face. She was mentally battling with herself, trying to think of a way to make him see she forgave him.

“It doesn't feel like it is enough” he whimpered, her noticing his eyes slightly watered. Suddenly having an idea, she scooted the chair forward until her knees were only an inch or two from his chest.

“Answer each of my questions truthfully” Placing both of her hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look at her he nodded. “Do you regret every time you called me a mudblood in school?”

“Yes” she nodded as he said this and leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

“Do you regret joining Umbridge's Inquisitorial squad and harassing me and my friends?”

“Yes, of course I do.” He closed his eyes as he said this, before she kissed his right temple.

“Do you regret letting the death eaters into the school and assisting in the murder of Dumbledore?”

He shuddered slightly as she asked this, before nodding and taking a deep breath. “Yes, I regret it.”

“Did you regret standing there, watching as I was tortured in your very home by your aunt?” A solitary tear ran down his cheek at the mention of that, and he nodded vigorously.

“I regret it every day! I should have done something, anything!” he opened his eyes to look up at her as she moved to kiss his other temple.

“Final question, Draco. Do you regret receiving the mark to help protect your family?” He gasped as she asked this, his eyes widening instantly, before shaking his head.

“I did it to spare my mother's life. I cannot regret something like that!” she noticed the tears falling freely now from his eyes, before leaning forward and hushing him, wiping away the tears.

“Then that is why I cannot punish you. You cannot be punished for something that was done to save the life of someone you love. All of the other shite you did was because you were nothing more than an immature, foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach.” She smiled at him as she said this and he closed his eyes briefly before nodding. “And I forgive you, Draco.”

He was shocked when she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled back a moment later and he hung his head, crying lightly. She pulled him forward to rest his head on her knees, allowing him to cry while softly stroking his hair. After a few minutes she heard his cries stop and moved her hand under his chin, making him look up at her.

“Thank you, Hermione” he whispered and she smiled and caressed his cheek.

“You are welcome, Draco” she then smirked at him, putting him on edge. “You still need to be punished for that voyeurism though, and your evasiveness tonight.”

He nodded and leaned back to kneel again, hanging his head, as she stood in front of him. She moved the chair back and walked around him slowly, thinking of the best way to punish him. Her smile grew as the perfect idea came to mind, and she reached down to grab his hair, tugging it lightly.

“I think I have the perfect idea for your punishment. Stand up and follow me.”

He instantly stood and followed her as she walked down the hall, entering the room at the end. He stepped inside and gulped upon seeing it was her bedroom. She swiftly closed the door behind him, before waving her wand to lock the door, as a few sconces on the wall lit up. Moving to the center of the room she turned back to him and smirked, giving him a come hither motion. He quickly moved forward, stopping in front of her before she pressed down on his shoulders making him kneel immediately.

“If we do this, you will be completely honest with me, and not lie to me, is that clear?” he nodded and she stepped back a couple feet. “Are you wearing anything under the shirt and pants?”

“Just a pair of boxers.”

“Stand up, strip down to them, and face the wall opposite the bed.”

She sat at the end of the bed and watched as he immediately stood and pulled off his shoes and socks. He started unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his body, finally unbuckling his pants and sliding them off to pile with the others. When he was done, he turned and faced the wall away from her. She could see his body shaking as she watched him stand there. Slowly standing to not alert him of her presence, she stepped forward and reached her hand out to lightly trace her fingers down his spine, loving the feel of him shuddering under her touch.

“Do you have a safe word?”

“Shakespeare” he whispered, her stopping instantly upon hearing him.

“What did you say?” she moved in front of him before he could answer and looked into his eyes.

“My safeword is Shakespeare.”

“Why are you choosing that word?”

“To honor your name.” She considered what he said and after a few moments nodded and moved behind him.

“Alright, I will accept that reason. Before we begin, I want you to tell me anything you have done since I started coming to the club that you think I would not approve of. If I agree it is an offense, you shall be punished for it. If you try to hide anything from me, I will double the punishments you receive tonight. Do you agree to those terms?”

“Yes, Hermione.”

“Then tell me how much of a bad boy you've really been, Draco.” He gulped at this and sighed, thinking back to the various things he'd done. Suddenly he felt a sharp sting on his arse and yelped when his hair was pulled. “We don't have all night, Draco. You better think of everything fast.”

“I know watching you was wrong, but I couldn't help it. It's not easy for a man to turn away when he knows a beautiful woman is pleasuring herself right before his eyes.”

“We've already agreed you will be punished for that. What else have you done?” she released his hair, moving back behind him.

“I scared away some of the other submissives from approaching you” he whimpered, knowing this would anger her.

“Why did you do that?” the edge in her voice was evident and he gulped.

“Because I was selfish and jealous and didn't want them to have a chance to steal you away.”

“What else?”

“I barred Weasley from coming to the club when he applied six months after you started going there.”

“What?!” she moved quickly to face him, and he saw her eyes were fierce. “Ronald tried to join the club after we broke up?!”

“He did, in hopes of cornering you. When Harry told me the truth I approached the owner about it, and he agreed to allow me to ban him from ever being allowed entry.”

“Your reason for not telling me about this?”

“I didn't think it mattered at the time.”

“Well I won't punish you for barring him from the club, but you will be punished for not telling me it happened sooner.”

“Yes, Hermione.”

“Is there anything else?”

“It was me that asked Severus to have Harry talk to you tonight.”

“So you were playing games with me all this time weren't you?” she asked and he tried to look away, only to her grab his chin and force him to look at her. “Answer me!”

“Yes, I was.”

“Is that all you've done?” he nodded and she let go of him, moving behind him again. “Move up against the wall and place your hands against it, shoulder's width apart above your head.”

He quickly complied, and she smiled at how obedient he was being. Waving her wand, his eyes were instantly covered with a blindfold and restraints appeared on the wall, locking his wrists in place. She waved her wand at his feet and two more restraints appeared there, pinning them to the floor.

“You've done four things that you will be punished for. For each punishment you will get ten strikes. Every strike you will thank me for. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Hermione.”

“You will also call me ma'am during punishments. When we are outside of play you may call me by my name, but not during this. I think as a reminder you deserve ten more strikes. Do you agree?”

“I will take whatever punishment you feel is appropriate for me, ma'am” he replied huskily, shivering as she ran her nail down his spine, stopping just before the crack of his arse.

“Would you prefer I use a cane or a whip to start this punishment off?” she asked, sitting on the bed with a smirk.

Draco turned his head slightly at the question, thinking it over. He knew it was a trick question. The submissive did not choose the tool for the punishment. She was baiting him and testing if he knew this. “That is your choice to make ma'am. It is not my place to decide, but my domme's as she knows what is best for me.”

Hermione smiled at his answer, standing and moving closer. She ran her hand lightly across his shoulder and down his back, before roughly grabbing his arse, making him hiss. “Very good answer.”

“Thank you, ma'am.”

“What is your safe word?”

“Shakespeare, ma'am.”

“Good! We will start with a crop. Since you called me by the wrong name, We will start with ten strikes for that.”

“Yes ma'am-” he gasped as the first strike hit him squarely on the left cheek of his arse. “Thank you ma'am.”

She closed her eyes and bit back the moan that threatened to leave her at hearing the way he sounded. Lightly tracing the crop down his spine and over his left hip, she swiftly brought it down just below his left cheek at the top of his thigh. He arched against the wall and thanked her swiftly. Bringing the crop down twice in quick succession over his right cheek, he thanked her again and she smiled. Three more strikes followed that, never overlapping and each time he moaned out his thanks, resting his head against the wall.

“Why are you being punished, Draco?”

“I used the wrong title during play, ma'am” he moaned, lightly biting his lip when she brought the crop down squarely over the cleft of his arse. “Thank you ma'am!”

“You'll remember to use the correct one from now on won't you?” she asked, tracing the crop across his shoulders.

She traced it down his spine as he whimpered and nodded, catching him off guard with his final two strikes to each cheek vertically. He bowed his back at the contact, before slumping against the wall, thanking her for both a final time. She waved her wand over the restraints and his arms fell limp, his body leaning against the wall. Lightly running her hand over his cheeks, he hissed at the contact, but refused to say anything.

“You took that punishment very well.” She reached up and turned him around, pushing him against the wall and pulling off the blindfold, relishing in the hiss from his abused backside hitting the wall. “Would you like to continue with your punishments?”

“Yes! Please punish me ma'am.” he whimpered, leaning his head against the wall.

“Your safeword?” he bit his lip from responding, knowing it was a trick question.

Seeing he wouldn't answer her she smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bed. Once there she pushed against his shoulders and watched as he climbed on the bed to kneel. Pushing against his shoulders further, she was delighted to see him bend over, his head against the covers and his arse up in the air.

“The next set of your punishment will be all the rest combined. Once we begin, you will not move from this position until we are finished, is that clear?” he nodded from his spot and she heard his mumbled reply, smiling at how he sounded. “I do have one question though, and you may answer this freely, without fear of a punishment. If I asked you to remove the boxers and let me see the marks as I leave them on you, would you do it?”

“You want to do that?” he asked, turning his head to look at her and she nodded. “Fuck Hermione! You have no idea how much I'd love that!”

“Take them off then, Draco” she grinned, sitting on the bed and watching him.

He slowly moved off the bed, his legs shaking, before he grabbed the band of his boxers and lowered them. He smirked as she looked him up and down, chewing her bottom lip as she took in his length. He wasn't overly huge, but he was more than enough. She may have to consider actually taking up the idea of shagging him after all. It was definitely obvious though that he wasn't lying when he said he was a masochist, evidence being his arousal standing proud as he stood there in front of her.

Grinning at him, she raised her hand and pointed to the bed, watching as he crawled back onto it, kneeling in the position he was before. Standing up, she moved around him and smiled as she saw the lines crisscrossing his backside. They were faint and she reached out, tracing her nail over a couple of them. He moaned lightly as she did so, shifting away slightly.

“Tell me Draco, have you ever been caned before?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“How long ago and with who?”

“It was five years ago during a Dom Night. I didn't know her name, only that she wished to be called Ms. Sapphire. She was too rough and I had to use my safe word after only a few minutes.”

“She didn't do warm up strikes before the harder ones?” she asked in disbelief.

“No ma'am. She wasn't as controlled as you are.”

“Even I lose control sometimes, Draco. That's the reason for the safe word.”

He simply nodded, before she quickly slapped both of his cheeks, grinning as he hissed each time. She smacked them again, delighted to see them turn pink slightly, before lightly squeezing each cheek. Dear Merlin, his arse was divine!

“Forty strikes for four offenses. You will thank me for each strike” she whispered, seeing him brace for the hits. She quickly replaced the blindfold again, running the tip of the cane down his side. “Let's begin.”

She set a steady pace, alternating the strikes between his upper thighs and cheeks, never hitting the same spot twice. As he got more warmed up and used to the sting, she made her strikes harder, the cane leaving a spider web of welts on his skin. About halfway through he started panting and she could see he was trying hard not to cry out. She didn't like that, so she made a few of the strikes a bit harder, delighting in hearing him moan his thanks for the punishment. When she got to the final ten strikes, she changed the angle of them to be vertical and with each one she felt a pulse in her core as he moaned loudly, arching slightly against the bed.

“Thank you ma'am!” he moaned loudly as she landed the last one soundly against his upper thighs. She slowly ran her hand down his back and over the abused flesh, loving the dark red, purple and pink marks there. Moving over to where his head was, she pulled the blindfold off and pulled him up to look her in the eyes. She was shocked by the tear stains on his face and reached up to cup his cheeks, wiping them away.

“You took your punishment so well, Draco. I'm so proud of you” she whispered, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Thank you ma'am.”

“You did so well, that I think you've earned yourself a reward” she grinned as his eyes bulged in shock. “Lean back and kneel at the end of the bed facing the headboard.”

He nodded and moved to the position she commanded, hissing lightly as his thighs and arse smarted at the pressure from kneeling on them. She climbed on the bed, kneeling in front of him and he groaned lightly as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach, before gasping as he felt a cold metal around his cock. Looking down he was shocked to find a cock ring there and looked up at her, finding her eyes were filled with lust.

“I said you would get a reward, and you shall but only after I allow it” she smirked, standing up from the bed. “You're going to kneel there like a good boy and watch me play with myself. You're to keep your hands behind your back, and never take your eyes off me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma'am!” he panted.

She grinned and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, exposing the silver bra underneath. Draco watched her intently as she revealed each and every inch of skin, wondering how he got so lucky. Once her shirt was removed, she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, making him groan lightly when she pulled it away to show off her perky breasts. He bit his lower lip to keep from making anymore noise and continued watching her as she started pulling her jeans and knickers off. When she was finally nude, he couldn't help it and moaned loudly, seeing her in all her glory.

“You're so fucking beautiful ma'am!”

“Thank you” she said, climbing on the bed and kneeling before him, before lying back and pulling some pillows closer to lay against. “Do you know why I want you to watch this?”

“No, ma'am.”

“You're not the only voyeur, Draco. I also like watching as well, but I love even more having a man watch me as I lose myself to pleasure.”

“You have no idea how bloody sexy that is to hear, ma'am. I am so grateful for this reward.”

She didn't answer but smirked, running her hands across her breasts and pinching her nipples. She slowly massaged them, before running her right hand down her chest and stomach. Moving it down past her core, she caressed her thigh, before bringing it back up to slowly run across her folds, grinning when she felt how wet she was. Spreading her lips for him to see her wetness, she was delighted when his eyes darkened with lust, and she bit back a moan at the intensity in his gaze.

“You see how wet I am, Draco?” she whimpered and he nodded, his eyes never leaving where her hand was at. “You caused every bit of this. It's so fucking sexy watching you moan and writhe on this bed, taking your punishments like a good little sub should. I bet you wish you could join me and bring me to orgasm right now don't you?”

“Yes ma'am! I would love to do so!”

“Be a good boy and watch and I might just let you” she said with a grin.

She rubbed her fingers up and down her folds, before dipping a finger inside herself and moaning. His eyes never left her as she did this, watching as she slowly started fingering herself, moving her fingers in and out of herself and rubbing her thumb over her clit. His intense gaze made it even more empowering and she couldn't help losing herself to the pleasure. Her movements became erratic as she added another finger and then another, moaning and writhing on the bed as her pleasure peaked.

Looking over at him, she saw his eyes were a stormy grey filled with lust, and she looked down groaning at seeing his cock fully erect and dark red with need. Knowing she couldn't last much longer, she started rubbing her clit in circular motions, arching into her hand and moaning loudly. Suddenly she felt the dam break and gasped out a loud moan as her orgasm crashed through her. Her body shook from the power of the orgasm and she arched off the bed, rubbing her clit through the force of it.

As she came down from the high of it she looked over at him, surprised to find him grinning at her. She lifted her hand and motioned for him to come closer. The blond slowly leaned forward, crawling across the bed to lay next to her. Turning on his side to face her, she stared into her eyes.

“Did you like what you saw?” she asked, biting her lip as she saw his grin widen and he nodded.

“You have no bloody idea” he whispered. “I only wish I could have been the one to do that for you.”

“Are you ready for your reward?” he nodded again and she grinned, pushing him to lay back on the bed. He hissed as his backside hit the covers, but went silent as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

“Hermione?” he whispered in shock, seeing her smirk.

“You have been such a good boy tonight, Draco. I feel it's only fair to reward you with the best reward of all” she smiled, leaning over and kissing his neck, before whispering in his ear. “If you want me you can have me.”

“Yes, but one condition please ma'am?” he asked when she leaned back, before she raised an eyebrow. “Let me call you by your name?”

“Draco” she growled, leaning forward and grabbing his hair roughly, forcing him to look in her eyes. “You have five seconds to take the offer to shag me or-”

She was cut off by him crashing his lips against hers, the both of them moaning together. Suddenly he felt her shift and gasped as he felt her wetness sliding over his length, coating him. Leaning back he reached between them and wrapped his hand around his length, slowly running the head of it over her folds and nudging her clit with it. He grinned as she gasped at this, arching against him, before placing the head at her entrance. Smiling up at her he lightly pressed in before pulling back, teasing her.

“Damn you Draco, fuck me already you fucking tease!” she growled.

“As you wish Hermione” he grinned, placing his hands on her hips and slamming her down on his length, causing them both to cry out loudly in pleasure. “God you're so fucking tight! It feels so damn good!”

“Lay back” she whispered, pressing her hands into his chest and he nodded, leaning back and grinning up at her. “Good boy!”

“Ride me please, Hermione. Let me feel how wonderful your pussy feels on my cock!” he begged before she leaned over and slowly started rocking her hips back and forth, up and down.

He moaned as she did this, feeling her tight warmth gripping his cock like a glove. It was perfect, and he knew he wouldn't last long if she kept this up. The only thing keeping him from cumming like a teenager had been the cock ring. Looking up into her eyes, he smiled at seeing her lost in pleasure again as she rode him. Getting a better grip on her hips, he raised his legs to brace his feet against the bed and started thrusting up as she was coming down, forcing himself deeper inside her.

The sounds of their moans and flesh slapping filled the air and soon they were both panting, close to orgasm. Feeling he couldn't take it anymore, he reached his hand between them, slowly rubbing his fingers over her clit.

“Hermione please! Please let me cum!” he begged and she smirked, leaning forward and kissing him.

“Is that what you really want?” she whispered in his ear and he nodded vigorously. “You want me to take that cock ring off so you can cum at the same time as I do?”

“Yes PLEASE!” he cried out, unable to take the pressure anymore.

Hermione grinned and leaned back, running her finger over the ring, which disappeared. “Then cum for me Draco! Cum for me you little slut!”

Grabbing her hips roughly he thrust into her harder and faster than ever, while rubbing her clit at super fast speeds. He felt her walls tightening around him like a vice and knew she was close. In a final desperation move to make her cum with him, he pinched her clit, delighted at feeling her walls spasm around him and a sudden gush of wetness coat his length.

“Oh fuck! Yes Draco yes!” she cried out as her body shook with pleasure. It vibrated on his cock and he gasped.

“Hermione!” he cried out just as the tightness in his balls snapped and he groaned loudly as he felt his cock twitch with his release, feeling it coating her insides. She moaned loudly at the heat she felt spread through her, collapsing on his chest a few seconds later.

The both of them laid there, refusing to pull apart as they caught their breaths. Reaching up he moved her hair away from her face and smiled when she turned her head to stare at him. She slowly slid up to place her hand against his cheek and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. When she pulled back he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, a goofy grin on his face.

“If I had known that a Dom Night could turn out like this, I'd have asked you long before tonight” he stated with a smirk and she shook her head, lightly smacking his chest.

“I thought you only wanted this because it was Dom Night?” she asked and he sighed, turning them over and pinning her beneath him.

“Hermione Granger, did you not hear what I confessed earlier tonight when Potter was here?” she looked at him confused and he snickered. “Witch I have been mad about you for years! This was NEVER about a stupid thing like Dom Night! I don't want just the domme side, I wanted all of you! ”

“You mean that?” she asked and he nodded, leaning down to lightly kiss her.

“I mean it, if you'll give me a chance.”

Hermione smiled at this and quickly shoved him onto his back, before he hissed, causing her to stop and pull back in surprise and stare down at him. “I forgot to heal the stripes! Roll over and I'll do that real quick!”

“No please!” he begged, his eyes pleading. “I want them to stay there.”

“Are you sure?” her eyes searched his, begging for confirmation.

“I'm sure Hermione. I want them to be a constant reminder of tonight every time I sit down.”

“Let me at least check to make sure there's not any severe marks?” she asked and he nodded.

He quickly rolled over, her gasping at the sight that met her. The marks from earlier had deepened in color, leaving the spider web of stripes across his backside. What had once been light red and pink were now deep, dark reds and purples. Reaching out she ran her fingers across a few of the worst ones, him hissing as she did so. Refusing to leave the worst of them there, she slowly leaned forward, kissing a few of the darker marks while muttering a healing spell, happy to see them lighten in color slightly.

“Hermione, what are you-”

“There were a few that were too severe to keep there, Draco. I didn't heal them fully, but I did bring them down to match the others.”

“Can I see what it looks like?” he asked, and she nodded, pointing over to the full length mirror in the corner.

He slowly moved off the bed and walked over to it, before turning and and looking back at each of the marks. He gasped at seeing them, smiling as he ran his fingers over a few of them. Turning back to her, he grinned and quickly moved over, pulling her off the bed to stand in front of him.

“Thank you, Hermione” he whispered, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips that showed her every emotion he was feeling at the time. Once they pulled back from the kiss he grinned at her and sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap, intending to worship her all night if she'd allow him.

The following morning the two awoke to a loud banging on the front door. They both looked at the clock to see it was barely nine and each growled in annoyance. The banging continued, so Hermione quickly got out of bed and grabbed a robe in the corner, wrapping it around herself, before storming off to the door. Unlocking it with a wave of her hand she quickly opened it, groaning at seeing the two men standing on the other side.

“Hey Hermione!” Harry called out, her glaring at him. “Everything go alright last night?”

“Really Harry?!” he flinched as she said this, before her glare turned to the Potions Master behind him. “Severus Snape, I literally just got to bed three hours ago! Take your husband home or so help me, he will go home missing something!” She didn't wait for their response and slammed the door in their faces, before turning and going back to the bed.

“Everything alright, Hermione?” he asked, her looking up at gasping at seeing him laying on top of the covers, slowly stroking himself. He grinned at her and motioned for her to come closer, before laying back on the bed as she shed the robe and climbed on top of him.

“Draco Malfoy, you are insatiable” she hissed as she slowly lowered herself onto his hard length. “I love it!”

“Use me to take your pleasure witch!” he growled, his eyes instantly darkening as he felt her start riding him.

“Oh I plan to!” she growled, bracing herself as she started riding him, rolling her hips over his to cause the right amount of friction.

Harry and Snape sat across from the two in Hermione's townhouse. It had been a year since that Dom Night and they had agreed to have a small dinner together to celebrate the couple's anniversary. Harry was gaping at what they had been told. It seemed the Chosen One was incapable of believing all that had happened after they left that night so long ago.

“Let me get this straight” he started, holding out his hand and ticking each point off on it. “You explained to him why you refused to punish him for everything from before the war ended? Then you took him in your room and shackled him to a wall and whipped him with a crop? After that you made him kneel on the bed and caned him. Then you made him watch as you got yourself off, before finally pinning him to the bed and fucking each other's brains out. Am I missing anything here?!”

“You're forgetting the six other times we-”

  
“Draco!” Hermione hissed, cutting him off with a look, which he simply shrugged at. “He asked if he was missing anything!”

“Thanks Malfoy!” Harry scowled, shaking his head.

“At least you both had finally pulled your heads out your arses that night and realized how well suited for each other you were” Snape cut in, before Draco could reply.

Hermione smiled and nodded, placing her left hand over her slightly bulging stomach, the diamonds, emeralds, and rubies on her ring finger shining in the light. She and Draco had been together only six months when he asked her to marry him. A month later she had discovered she was pregnant. Wanting to avoid any drama and family issues, they chose to forgo the typical traditional wedding. They had traveled to Spain and got married on the coast there in a private small ceremony. Harry and Severus had been their witnesses and they couldn't have been happier.

“To think this all happened because of a stupid thing called Dom Night” Draco said with a grin, before raising his glass. “To Dom Night!”

“To Dom Night!” they cried out in unison, laughing and clinking their glasses against each others. Draco smiled as he took a drink, before turning to his wife.

“I love you Hermione Malfoy” he whispered with a grin.

“I love you too Draco Malfoy” she whispered back, her grin mirroring his as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! What you think guys?! Be sure to leave your comments and lemme know! Now if you'll excuse me, I need a cold shower...


End file.
